Telephone has become an indispensable part of people's daily life, by which people can exchange various information. With the quickening pace of life, people's demand for the efficiency of exchanging information while calling is higher and higher.
Conventionally, people exchange information through voice during telephone calls. However, exchanging information through voice alone has a low efficiency.